moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Maclear
Katherine Maclear was the eldest daughter of James Maclear, Earl of Whitecrown. Born in a wealthy province within the Arathi Highlands, Katherine spent much of her late childhood in Stormwind, at King Llane's Court, where she met Henry Sutton IV. She and Henry were betrothed when she was just sixteen, and married less than a year later. The couple had three sons and two daughters, Henry V, Edryc, Edward, Isibel, and Margaret. Katherine died in the Spring of 617 K.C. while attempting to visit her eldest son while he was deployed to the Swamp of Sorrows. Her caravan was ambushed by orcs from Stonard, and she was killed while trying to flee. Upon her death, the ancient Arathi Earldom of Whitecrown passed to her eldest son, Henry V. Appearance A striking woman in her youth, Katherine aged gracefully, and always took great care for her appearance. Green eyes, long, auburn hair, and a sultry smile were among her most memorable features. She was tall and shapely, possessing an hourglass figure and easily capable of turning the heads of most men, even well into her forties. Personality She was described by many as a kind-hearted woman with a wild side--a strong-willed woman who ruled her husband's household, and the cement that held the family together through many of its most difficult times. She was a lover of fine art, literature, music, and strong ale, but most importantly, Katherine loved her husband and her children. Sadly, she would not live to see the birth of her grand daughter. Relationships Parents Though she rarely saw them after her marriage, Katherine and her parents were very close, and she would often write to them. She and her brother Duncan were also very close, and Katherine attended the ceremony in Stratholme when he was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand. Sir Duncan was among the more than six hundred guests that attended the wedding of her eldest son, and often visited Castle Sutton when the Duchess and her husband were in residence. Husband Katherine loved her husband fiercely, and theirs was a very passionate marriage, due in large part to the Duke's frequent absence in times of war. Each time he would return from a military engagement, the couple would rarely emerge from their bedchamber for days at a time, and she would insist on accompanying him on his hunts whenever he was in residence. She had always favored strong men of the warrior culture, and referred to Henry as her lion. Children Though she loved all of her children, Katherine clearly favored her eldest, and despite the danger, she would often visit him when he was serving the King's Army in various places throughout Azeroth. Friends Katherine was well-liked among the Southern nobility, and entertained more than 150 guests a year during her time at Castle Sutton. Among her closest friends were Lady Elisabeth Cassel, Lady Margaret Hastings, and Lady Silvia Cromwell, with whom she would frequently travel. History Like many noble women of the Arathi Highlands, Katherine was both a lady and a warrior. Quite skilled with a longsword, she considered serving Stromgarde's army before her father decided it was best that she make the journey to Stormwind, where she would serve as one of the Queen's ladies in waiting. It was in Stormwind that she would meet her husband, Henry Sutton IV (Then Earl of Sutton) and one of the most desirable bachelors in the Kingdom. The pair were betrothed when she was just sixteen, and would marry less than a year later. Theirs was a truly happy marriage, and the Earl so loved her that she was spoiled beyond measure. Unfortunately, Henry was often called to serve the King during the first four years of their marriage, and the couple would not have their first child until Katherine was twenty two. From then on, it was said that every time her husband returned from a battle, a child would arrive nine months later, because so much of the Earl's liesure time was spent making love to his beautiful wife. During the course of their marriage, Katherine would bear him three sons and two daughters, and gave birth to their youngest in the year 602 K.C. when she was 41 years old. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Sutton Category:House of Maclear Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage